Final Battle
by MsSmurfette1996
Summary: Thousands of years ago the Kuran Pureblood family fell apart, father against son fort against each other for control of the kingdom however they only caused the down fall and destruction of the Kuran Pureblood bloodline. Now in the 21st century the remanding of the family is found locked in a coffin and Kaname Kuran has only one thing on his mind. Control. THE REMAKE IS HERE!


**Hello Hello Hello! **

**Here is the brand, brand NEW = Final Battle! This has been completely remolded and it is nothing like the original. I don't know if you will all like this but I hope you do. I am not promising updates really often, I can promise at the most one update a fornight because year 12 is keeping me super busy. **

**SUMMARY: **

** Thousands of years ago the Kuran Pureblood family fell apart, father against son fort against each other for control of the kingdom however they only caused the down fall and destruction of the Kuran Pureblood bloodline. Now in the 21st century the remanding of the family is found locked in a coffin and are awakened by those who didn't know any better. Thousands of years later after his defeat Kaname still has one goal, control. However what he didn't expect were to meet Vampire Hunters, werewolves, witches, and his own father. With Yuuki always being attacked can he keep her safe and still take over the kingdom that once was his in such a modern time?**

******So there is the summary. I hope you like the sound of it and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kuran Blood**

Kaname's POV:

From the moment I laid eyes on her, she was perfect and I knew she would be mine. I would never let anything happen to her. She would be mine to protect, mine to love, mine to have and to hold, nothing would ever keep her from me and nothing would ever take her from me. She was the only thing that mattered to me, she was my world, and she was the love of my life. Her beautiful blood red brown eyes were unique to the Kuran Pure Blood Family line, ever generation had them, they were so bold and bright that they struck fear into the eyes of others. They suited her, they lit up her face and I didn't know how I ever tore my gaze away from her, everything about her was so perfect.

Her eyes and hair shone brightly, her body so small and petite, her breasts, even for a young woman fit perfectly in my hand, her lips so full and soft against mine. Every time mine touched her I craved them more and more. Holding her in my arms was something I wanted to do forever. I never wanted to let her go, I wanted to hold her in an embrace that no one could ever break, and we could be locked together forever. However her eyes were the thing I loved the most, how much emotion they could show someone and her Kuran gaze was fearless, anyone who got her glare were only people who really pushed her.

Anyone who didn't fear the Kuran families sharp gaze or the name itself were fools, the Kuran Pure Blood Family had ruled for the last 10 centuries of the world, they had never been defeated and had always chosen which of their children were to rule, I had been next in line. The Kuran family were known to be ruthless and cruel, the men were the cruellest of them all, showing no mercy only hatred to their enemies. The woman however showed no emotion at all in front of others unless it was their family, blank faces however underneath they could be feeling a many different things. Hatred, sadness, guilt. No one ever knew because the Kuran woman kept their true feelings hidden, even from those who they loved.

She was different though, she told me everything, she always told me how she felt no matter what it was. Whether if she was sad or angry, lonely, or really pissed off she always told me and I was always there for her, never ever letting on if I was angry, I was always calm and smiling in front of her. I never showed my anger to the girl I loved, she could never see that side of me, never.

The Kuran Family came into power when they overthrew a Pure Blood Family that had become weak when the King died and he had no male heirs to succeed him, the family was slaughtered and no one survived. Even the slaves were killed, humans and vampires alike. The family had become an enemy of the Kuran family when the first Purebloods were created. The first generations. No one knows the real reason anymore as they have been lost in stories over time; there are rumours of a secret marriage or affair which created a blood mixture between the two families.

Kaname Kuran, the man whom I had been named after, was the first Kuran King, overthrowing the family and bringing our family to the top. He was a cruel and ruthless ruler more so than the generations after him, he had two wives, both of his sisters he had married and had children with. His older sister, Madeline was 3 years older than him; she was known as the beauty of the land. She had all the Kuran genes, brown hair, blood red brown eyes, tall and the perfect shaped body. She also kind and caring but could be cruel and merciless. His younger sister, Rebecca was 100 years younger than him. She had been born late and was different from her sister, she had very soft and light brown hair, a very rare gene that came out in the family, she had the Kuran eyes and the same body as her sister but she was shorter, very small just like my love.

Kaname married Madeline when he was 108, around the time the rare blood moon would rise, which helped purebloods to conceive male heirs, and it did. Madeline gave Kaname a son which he named Alexander. Alexander was strong and grew up fast; he became Rebecca's constant companion. Only having 8 years difference between them, they were friends, best friends. When Alexander was 10 his younger brother Dylan was born, however Dylan didn't grow up to have the traits of a strong leader like his brother, he became the brains of the family, having his mother's smarts. He was always with his mother since he could walk, Alexander never had time for him as he followed his father or he was with Rebecca.

There had been rumours that at 18 Alexander would marry Rebecca, however Kaname had other plans. It was two days before Alexander's birthday that Madeline gave birth to a girl, who was named Georgina. She was the mirror image of her mother, as soon as her sex was determined she became Alexander's future wife and Madeline was informed of her becoming Kaname second wife with Madeline died in child birth. The complications that Madeline had had no one could explain, Vampire births were normally like human births however without all the dangerous that can occur.

Rebecca married Kaname two months after Madeline died; she became Georgina's mother and Madeline was never mentioned to her under Kaname's order. Rebecca was different from Madeline, she wasn't happy about her marriage to her brother as she had fallen in love with Kaname like Madeline, she had fallen in love with Alexander. She watched him grow up and she had hoped she would marry him. Kaname had told her on their wedding night she knew all about her feelings for his son and that she was too weak to be his queen and that Georgina would be raised to be his queen, her job was to bore another girl so that Dylan would have a wife.

Kaname's wishes for his family all came true, his son become King after he wanted to rest and relax until he chose to die, he wanted to see his son rule. Alexander's grandson was my father – Hakura. My father had two other siblings, his brother Rido my uncle and my mother Juri. Rido was always the favourite to rule until he disgraced the family and had a child and an affair with another Pureblood Sara Shirabuki. The wife of my father's best friend. Rido was disowned and my father was given the crown and the right to marry our mother. I had never met my uncle, he had been forced into seclusion by his father and never allowed to return but it didn't last.

The day Yuuki, my beautiful wife and sister was born he returned, wanting to take her and marry her as a way to return to the Kuran bloodline but me, being over 100 by then refused to allow what was mine go to a stranger who I had never known. This caused the first Great War.

Rido's forces fort my father's for control of the land however my father never let up, defeating Rido into nothing but a pitiful failure. He disappeared for a long time, I never counted the years but in that time Yuuki came of age and we married, we decided to wait to have children as she was not ready to be a mother at only 18. However we had nothing much to do in a time of peace, so I started planning my rule. Of what I wanted. I didn't like that fact that the humans were becoming cocky and thinking we didn't control the land, they deserved to know just how beneath us they were. We were gods compared to them; they were ants that we could squish with our boots. I planned to show them the ants that they were.

Yuuki was the only person with whom I had consulted my plans for the future, I knew my mother and father would not agree with my plans but they would not be able to stop me once I had become King. However a few months before I was to become King, Rido returned. Level E vampires in the thousands attack the kingdom and the surrounding towns that were filled with humans and vampires alike. Killed our mother in front of Yuuki, I walked into the hall just as Rido pulled the sword from my mother's stomach. My mother dropped to the floor before disappearing in a wave of dust. He looked at me and smiled

"Kaname, my dear nephew. Join me. We want the same thing; we want to show these humans who are their true masters are. I can help you make them tremble at your feet, your name would strike fear into the hearts anyone who ever heard it." I had to admit for a second, only a split second was I tempted before I remember he couldn't be trusted. Rido turned on his own family, he wanted nothing but power and would have turned on me the moment my father was dead.

I obliterated him into millions of tiny pieces and locked him in a coffin and buried him so deep no one would ever dig him up. My father had overheard our whole conversation and hearing my plans he wasn't going to let me become like my uncle. After he attempted to kill me in my sleep; we broke out into a personal war. A fight that woke up everyone and had them all running.

Yuuki had been woken by the racket and came running to us. The castle was shaking and falling apart around us. Screams of every vampire and human echoed through the palace, people running for their lives as the once and powerful Kuran family destroyed each other. Yuuki was what had brought me down. I had looked away for a mere moment to see her watching both of us with confusion and I was hit with a deadly blow. I flew through the thick concrete wall of the castle and out onto the crumbling ground.

Yuuki appeared by my side and pulled me into her grip. My father had told her that my mind had become tainted and consumed with power and the only safe place for me was to be locked away in the family tomb. Yuuki agreed and she surprised me when as my father and his only two royal guards that had found him locked me in a coffin, which lay below now the ruins of the city where no one would ever go, when she climbed into the coffin and held onto me as the chains locked the coffin in place and we were left alone. I was angry and sad and I wanted to be freed. I didn't want Yuuki locked in here with me, she should be enjoying her youth and finding someone else to love, not someone who had her trapped in a coffin for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Ok so there it is? What do you think?**

**Do you want to kill me or love me? Did I destory it? I dunno what do you think.**

**Hit the button!**

**MsSmurfette1996! :)**


End file.
